weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Corridor 7
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Corridor 7; ---- March 1994 Plot ---- As a result a dimensional gate (the Vortex) is opened in the midst of Corridor 7, allowing an army of alien invaders to reach Earth. The aliens quickly overrun the military base and took its control killing everyone. While the creatures are busy modifying the surroundings to better suit their needs, but before they can effectively cut off Delta Base from the rest of the world, a lone Special Forces soldier is able to penetrate their perimeter: his objective will be to stop the invasion and destroy the artifact. Gameplay ---- The player takes control of the lone soldier who has infiltrated the alien invaded military base. Like all first-person shooters, the game is rendered from the player's perspective. Corridor 7 is not organized in episodes. Instead, there are 30 (floppy disk version) or 40 (CD version) levels to explore plus 6 more bonus levels. The gameplay slightly differs from that of most FPS games because the player, rather than finding an exit surviving the various enemies scattered around, is tasked with the duty of killing the aliens present on the level; once this objective is achieved he will be granted access to the next floor of the base through the lift by which he came at the starting point of each level. The skill setting selected when starting the game influences the percentage of aliens that need to be eliminated: Corporal: the levels contain few aliens and only 10% kills are required to gain access of the elevator. Lieutenant: the aliens increase in number and 75% kills are required. Captain: this is the standard difficulty setting and requires that 100% of the aliens are killed. Major: like Captain, but with a higher number of enemies. President: like Major, but features a randomization factor which scatters around the level all the objects present, (This setting is only available in the CD version, however through a specific dos command it can be played on the floppy version). To help hunting down the aliens the player can activate the proximity map in one corner of the screen. This function shows a small section of the current level with all active aliens as yellow blips and can be expanded by finding the floor plan. Upon collecting this object the proximity map is extended to show the whole level and the position of every alien. On the corporal difficulty the full map is shown with no need to collect the floor plan. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Special Forces soldier Rank ---- Corporal Lieutenant Captain Major President Features ---- Maps ---- Delta Base 30 (floppy disk version) 40 (CD version) levels plus 6 more bonus levels Weapons ---- Machine gun Grenades Flame-thrower Equipment ---- Ammo Terminal Teleport Fuel PDA Security pass Enemies ---- Aliens Robots Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Intracorp Entertainment Developers ---- Capstone Software Awards ---- Releases ---- Version 1.1 Reception ---- References Citations Corridor 7 (PC) Footnotes category:video games